


Kat's TLC Gen 2

by serendipity_reads



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Gen, Next-Gen, gen 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipity_reads/pseuds/serendipity_reads
Summary: just a list of my gen 2 for the main couples, and some side characters from Lunar Chronicles. There will be stories/flash fics/ fanfiction of them so I just wanted to share them first.
Relationships: Crescent Moon "Cress" Darnel/Carswell Thorne, Jacin Clay/Winter Hayle-Blackburn, Kai/Linh Cinder, Scarlet Benoit/Wolf | Ze'ev Kesley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Kaider Children:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why but they took me forever to come up with! In birth order. Enjoy!

_Xavier Ryin Blackburn:_ wavy black hair, tan skin, deep brown eyes. His curiosity gets him in trouble with his parents, a lot. Xavier has that kind of mind, that when he learns something, he never forgets it. He is a charming young man, who loves being with people. Xavier tries his best to not act spoiled, but he definitely is.

_Peony Daphne Blackburn:_ long brown hair, and pale freckled skin. She is ok with being with people, but hates attention. Peony would rather be in her room, writing. She is always sneaking out of the palace with her friend, and brother. Peony loves solving puzzles, and mysteries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, and if you did: kudos and comments are much appreciated! Love you guys!


	2. Wolflet Children:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of Wolflet’s kids were taught how to use a gun, and all of them carry theirs with them (just to be safe). Again, in birth order. Enjoy!

_Raxon Jude Benoit -Kesley:_ wavy black hair, and warm brown eyes. Raxon does not like living on a farm, he wants to get out of his small town, and travel the world. While he doesn’t like it, he still participates in the working, without complaints. While he is good at drawing, he is insecure about it.

 _Halley Belle Benoit -Kesley:_ has her mother’s hair and freckled skin with her father’s green eyes. Unlike her brother Raxon, she loves spending her time on the farm. She has a job at the Rieux Tavern, just like her mother did, but actually enjoys it, even though it isn’t the best place to work at. Halley has a green thumb, and makes potions out of her plants in her garden. 

_Finian Eric Benoit -Kesley:_ curly red hair, and more brown than green eyes. Finian is a total troublemaker. He loves teasing people, and making jokes, in which case he is lucky since he does in fact have a good sense of humor. Finian doesn’t mind helping out on the farm, but wishes he didn’t have to wake up so early. 

_Malcolm David Benoit -Kesley:_ looks like his twin but his eyes are more green than brown. Malcolm is the opposite of his twin. He is calm, avoids conflict as much as he can, and is a chill and sweet guy. While he is quiet, he is strong like his dad, and likes martial arts. 

_Nola Mable Benoit -Kesley:_ looks exactly like her father. Nola can be sweet, but is very scary when she is mad. Nola has that kind of attitude, that when she tells you to do something, you do it. She has strength like her dad, and brother. Nola doesn’t know what she wants to do in her life because she hasn’t found what she’s good at. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which twin do you like more? I hope you liked it, and if you did: kudos and comments are much appreciated! Love you guys!


	3. Cresswell Children:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I got so much inspo for their kids! They are in birth order. Enjoy!

_Zuzannah Astrid Thorne:_ wavy long blonde hair, tall, and pale blue eyes. Her parents nicknamed her Zuzu, and while she doesn’t like it, she lets her family call her that. Zuzu is freakishly smart, and either wants to be a scientist or a doctor. While she loves meeting new people, she can be very awkward sometimes (ex: starts to spit out random scientific facts). 

_Archer Flynn Thorne:_ looks exactly like his dad, but wears glasses. Archer is very wary of people he meets so he mostly keeps to himself. He writes stories which he shares with no one, but his sisters secretly read them. Archer is definitely the quietest of the family.

 _Jaden Rose Thorne:_ the opposite of her sister: curly brown hair, short, and deep blue eyes. Jaden is feisty, but still lovable. She is always getting in trouble because she is always starting fights. Jaden wants to be a pilot like her dad, but like actually good at it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the Thorne kids are my favorite! I hope you liked it, and if you did: kudos and comments are much appreciated! Love you guys!


	4. Jacinter Children:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Jacinter’s children! Again in birth order. Enjoy!

_Evret Thomas Clay:_ tight black curls, blue eyes, and light brown skin. Evret usually has a snippy attitude with everyone but his family. He gets a lot of attention since he is good looking, and very smart, but he doesn’t want it. He rather just be alone making music.

 _Camellia Else Clay:_ looks like her brother but with the opposite personality. She is a very bubbly, friendly, and loud person. Camellia loves being with people, and is always trying to get her brother to hangout with her and her friends. Camellia also loves spending her time with animals as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make Evret okay? Give me some tweaks or suggestions for him, if no! I hope you liked it, and if you did: kudos and comments are much appreciated! Love you guys!


	5. Side Characters:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some kids of the side characters that I wanted to include. In birth order for both. Enjoy!

**Émilie Monfort: (met a charming young man who came from Paris for some peace and quiet. They end up falling in love, and getting married. They stay in Rieux because he ended up loving it there, and he wants what Émilie wants which is to stay.)** **  
**

_Helene May Monfort:_ looks like Émilie, with her curly blonde hair, but acts totally like her father. Helene doesn’t talk much, is awkward when it comes to people, and shy. Though, Helene has so many thoughts in her head that she has journals full of them, where she wrote them down. Thoughts of inventions, machines, and more stuff like that. Helene hangs out with Benoit-Kesley kids a lot, though mostly with Halley.

 _Soren Blaise Monfort:_ was born four years later, has his father’s black hair, and brown eyes. Really outgoing, and is a total flirt. Soren loves his older sister and the Benoit-Kesley kids, but hangs out with Nola the most. Soren loves living in his small farm town, and the people there, but still wants something more, something bigger. Soren has wild dreams, and doesn’t care what people think of them or him.

**Iko: (I know Iko is NOT a side charater but I didn’t want to make an entirely different part. I don’t really care anymore about Kinney and Iko together, I mean I used to like them, but than changed my mind, and didn’t care that much. I’m just going to make her a single mom who adopted because I feel that’s a thing she would do, and I want her to have a kid so…)**

_Willow Maurice:_ adopted, and only child. Has long brown hair, dark tan skin, and grey-ish eyes. Lives at the New Beijing Palace with her mom. Willow loves playing the piano, and making up new songs on it. Willow loves hanging out with her Blackburn kids, and making trouble with Peony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, and if you did: kudos and comments are much appreciated! Love you guys!


End file.
